The invention pertains to an antiballistic panel comprising at least a first kind of stack and a second kind of stack.
Antiballistic panels are well known in the prior art.
For example, a ballistic resistance panel is disclosed in WO 2008/14020. The panel according to this document comprises a first fiber layer and a second fiber layer, wherein the first and the second fiber layers have different types of high tenacity fibers. The first and the second fiber layers are formed of a plurality of plies, which have been laminated together.
In document WO 2008/115913 a multilayer composite fabric is disclosed. Also this composite fabric comprises a first and a second layer with high tenacity fibers, wherein the layers are directly or indirectly bonded together.
Document US 2005/0153098 discloses a hybrid-laminated sheet. The sheet comprises laminates, wherein each laminate comprises different layers. A first and a fourth layer is made of a first kind of fiber and a second and third layer is made of a second, different kind of fiber.
In all prior art documents the different fiber types are used in combination with each other. This means, different fiber types are combined in one layer with each other or layers of different fiber types make a laminate. In such a combination the positive effect of a special kind of fiber is overlapped by the other kind of fiber.